The Seven Year Itch
by innerurge1
Summary: After seven years of marriage and two kids Greg and Allison House need something to revitalize their sex life. Allison recalls an old conversation and offers Greg a night full of naughty acts with a professional couple that she hopes will reawaken their sex drive. MA for lots of smut.
1. An Indecent Proposal

**Author's Notes:**

 _As promised here is the first chapter of a nine chapter romp base on a prompt from atavares that she would like 'Hey, a mouth is a mouth when your eyes are closed or are busy watching your hot fiance getting licked by a really hot brunette?' to happen, even just as a one shot. I got carried away and end up with a bit of a longer story._

 _I thought it sounded fun as well, but couldn't see it for where H/C are as a couple in the 'His Little Girl Is All Grown Up' and 'Becoming Us' timeline. So I set this story up as a possible scenario in that universe eight or nine years into it's future. It's not a commitment to that story working out this way at all, but this could happen for our favorite couple in my universe and it made it easy for me to settle into the story having my other works providing a convenient background. You don't have to read either story to read this one. At the end of the day take it for what it is, a naughty bit of smut, with a little DaddyHouse fluff on the side._

 _I've got all but the final chapter written we are working our way through proofing them now as I put a bow on the story. A huge thanks to atavares and like-waves-on-the-beach for helping me tame the grammar beast and deal with the massive name vs pronoun evil that comes with writing a story with lots of characters and an ever changing POV! I hope to publish one chapter every day or two until done, just to tease you a bit and to give time for the ladies to beta and then I am back to 'Becoming Us' and my neglected unpublished work._

 _So a few things you should know:_

 _This is set maybe 1 to 3 years from now. House no longer limps. He's had a breakthrough treatment that was developed and tested in 2014 that regrows missing muscle using stem cells and pig bladders. (oh yeah, it is a real thing, and it is so very cool, google it) I don't talk about that in detail, but I mention he had a procedure a couple of times. So as you picture him, toss the cane. His leg will still be scared, but he will have regained a large percentage of his strength and mobility back and will no longer be in constant pain._

 _ **Warning:**_

 _This story is a heavy MA and there will be lots of sex and sex acts. If you are offended by any of the following, run away now and save yourself:_

 _Graphic depictions of sex_

 _Girl on girl anything and everything_

 _Guy on guy kissing, stroking, and oral as well as suggestion of anal sex_

 _Group sex_

 _Anal play (you know me, the beads are back)_

 _The idea of a 'normal' married couple working as prostitutes with normally monogamous couples as a way to reignite their sex drive._

 _Having to pack a change of underwear to work because you are too naughty to wait and read this at home (you know who you are)_

…

 **An Indecent Proposal**

Neither could believe it had been seven years.

There was a time in his life Greg House would have never admitted that he wanted this life. A life as a husband and a father. A life with Allison. She was sometimes still in shock herself. The gruff man she had fallen in love with was still there on the surface, but the person she had wondered might be underneath, the part she had almost given up on, had been there too: the man who had woken in the middle of the night to tend their children as infants; the man who now sits with them at night to help with their school work, or to give them music lessons at the piano. The man who now loves her so openly and completely.

Everything had changed; changed mostly for the better, but, as with all things, there were changes that both wished hadn't happened.

The changes in their sex life being the biggest of those things. Everyone told them it would happen. They had thought maybe they'd be different somehow. They were so great together, for so long, but the inevitable did happen. They had gotten used to one another; out of sync in their sex drive. On the occasions they found themselves in sync, their attention for one another seemed to be constantly usurped by their children. Greg joked that sex radar was their superpower because, nine times out of ten, an insertion of his penis was quickly followed by a knock on the bedroom door and a needy child on the other side.

As their seventh anniversary approached, Allison began getting a glint in her eye. She had been doing a little research on ways to spice up their love life and, quite by accident, came across something most intriguing. The thought of it excited her, and she was fairly certain it would excite him as well. She wasn't sure if she could really go forward with it, but she also wanted desperately to rekindle the flame they had lost, to come undone with Greg under her—inside of her—like she had done every time their first few years together. Always, without fail, he'd shatter her, push her over the edge and catch her as she fell.

Resolved by the memories, she texted him. 'Got a minute? My office'

'There in 5' He replied. A moment later, he let himself in, closed the door behind him and walked to her desk.

"Desk sex?" he joked as he sat across from her. Hoping that, maybe this time, the answer would be yes. It had been forever since they'd had the _work inappropriate dance,_ having been caught, literally, with their pants down one too many times for Cuddy and the board to continue to look the other way—even with tenure. Yeah, the good old days were just that, good and old.

Smiling at him, she hoped her suggestion would be just as good and just as welcomed by him. Though, she wasn't sure if he'd ever really been serious about the fantasy, now that she fully understood the true depth of his possessiveness of her and her body. Not to mention his deep devotion and commitment with his own body, which in the beginning, she secretly worried wouldn't last given his past appetites for paid sex as a convenient form of release. Over the years, she had become sure he was wholly devoted to her.

"Our anniversary is this weekend."

"I guess that's a no? I was kinda hoping it was an early anniversary present," he thrusted out his lower lip, reminding her so much of James who had mastered that very look nearly out of the womb.

"So, you remember back when I worked for you, we had that couple who had a threesome for their seventh anniversary?" She blurted out, knowing that, with Greg, direct was always the best approach.

"I remember you being pro the every-seven-year threesome. I also remember the wife poisoning the husband, so not sure if I need to be excited or pack up the kids and run."

She let out a nervous laugh. "I think the former. Maybe we can drop the kids off with my brother for the weekend and we can do something different to jump start things again. I thought maybe we just need to make an effort to spice things up a little."

"So, guy or girl?" He asks neutrally, not sure he could share her in that way with a man, but desiring more than anything to please her. It's been so long since either of them had come completely undone, he wasn't sure if either of them could get as hot over each other as they did in the beginning without them stepping up their game. It was normal of any long term sexual relationship, he supposed, even if it was kind of depressing.

"I was kinda thinking both."

"Both?" He asked, curiosity peaked.

"I found this… service. They're real couples who cater to couples, to help them spice things up a bit. It can be a sort of performance art."

"You want us to basicly have a private live porn show?" She raised an eyebrow, tilted her head to the side and bit her lip. She was serious, and his mind reeled for a moment as it set in. A smile overtook his features like a little boy at Christmas. "I might have been wrong about not being able to love you anymore than I already do."

God, he was already incredibly turned on at the idea of it. A little bit of two-way voyeurism could be quite fun. _But, wait, she brought up the threesome conversation. Does she want not just a threesome, but a foursome?_ He thinks to himself, wondering if that too, might be part of the deal. Did she want to watch him fuck another girl? Did she want two men to watch her with another woman? Did she want him to watch her get fucked by another man? He had to know now before he could agree. This wasn't something to leave until in the heat of the moment when they might do something they would later regret.

"So, what are you getting at with the other part then? Reminding me about the threesome conversation? Was that just a reference to the seven year itch or something more?"

"Well, I thought… I mean, I don't want to have sex with another man, if that is what you are getting at. Nor do I want to watch you fuck another woman. I don't think I could handle that. But… they do more than just perform if you want that."

The excitement in his voice was palatable, as he spoke, each scenario that flashed in his brain causing his cadence to quicken. "You want to revisit your experiment in college! God, yes. You have my full permission to let a hot woman lick your entire body, so long as I get to watch. If _Other Dude_ has to be there too, then I guess I can live with that. Because I would like for us to watch them fuck each other and then we can fuck and watch, or they can watch us fuck. In fact, the idea of it is already making me hard, and I didn't think that my dick could work like that anymore. God, the real thing might give me some sort of record-setting erection for a 58 year-old."

Adjusting his package made the point that he was quite serious, so she decided to go in for a pound and continued, suddenly blushing.

"You remember how you used to joke around about the threesome thing all the time, then I told you I'd let a girl go down on me if you let a guy go down on you while I watched and you told me, 'Hey, a mouth is a mouth when your eyes are closed or are busy watching your hot fiance getting licked by a really hot brunette?'" she was thoroughly blushing as the implication sank in fully for him.

He did indeed remember the conversation and smiled at the memory. "Yeah, but you never took me up on the offer."

"Were you serious?" She asked, still avoiding his eyes.

He let out a small, short laugh. "Are you saying you'd like to take me up on that offer now?"

"Yeah, I mean, only if you are really okay with it. I don't want you to do it if you aren't. I think I want to do the other part one way or the other, for you, but… I dunno, I just keep imagining it… and well, it makes me _really wet_ thinking about it." She finally admits, averting her eyes on the last statement.

He was floored. Seeing her like this, shy even, at the request, was completely turning him on. _Was I serious?_ he wondered. They had always pushed the envelope with one another sexually, seeing just how far either would been willing to go together. Always been extremely comfortable and adventurous with sex until a couple of years ago, when life got in the way and turned it into a weekly Saturday morning quicky snuck in while the kids were distracted with cartoons.

Not that he would trade it. He loved the life he had made with her. He was finally really happy. But still, it was a real shame they didn't still fuck like rabbits.

"Allison," he called to her, so she would look him in the eye again and, when she did, he continued "I think turnabout is fair play. Tell you what, I'm willing to try it if you are, and let's both agree that if either of us gets in the moment and we feel uncomfortable about it, we're okay just letting it drop and doing each other. I won't pressure you and you won't pressure me."

She smiled at his deal and nodded an enthusiastic 'yes'. "I'll take care of everything. How do you feel about a masquerade theme?"

Thinking about it for a moment his first instinct felt it was silly, because they knew each other. But he quickly came to the realization he wouldn't ever have to worry about a random run-in with the guy that was going to go down on him at some place like Starbucks and that Allison might have similar concerns. With that, he decided it was a great idea and that it made the whole thing even more provocative.

"I think that sounds hot. We can do the roleplay thing. Like we used to." With that, he stood adjusted himself again and walked over to her to plant a kiss on her cheek, "We should talk more about it later. I'm sure we'll have to set up some ground rules for both sides. Love you. See ya later," and strolled back out of her office.


	2. Anticipation

**Anticipation**

It was already working; the anticipation of the weekend had them both more horny than they had been since their first year together. They had been late to work every morning the rest of the week. Putting the kids on the bus to school, then attacking one another sending clothing flying and destroying carefully placed makeup and hair. Needing to shower again before getting redressed for work, even taking the showers together, like the old days too.

Greg was also pleasantly surprised at not only his penis's ability to pick up where they had left off, but also at how much more he could do now, having two good legs. It had been years, since before the muscle regrowth procedure had given him back his leg and ended his pain, they had fucked like this. He felt like he was 40 again and had reclaimed his life that should have been, as they lay sated on the floor of the great room, letting the morning sun from the wall of windows warm their skin and enhance the afterglow.

"Let's call in sick today," he suggested as he ran his fingers lightly over the skin of her back and shoulders. "I don't have a case, and you haven't used a sick day in at least a year."

"Mmm… That is so tempting, but I'm giving a lecture this afternoon. I shouldn't sub this one out."

"Ahhhh, but _Mommy_ , I don't _wanna_ be an adult today," he whined as he rolled them over and began kissing her again, working his way from her lips to her neck, slowly licking and moving farther and farther south, stopping to nibble and lick around her navel which caused her to arch beneath him. She was always so sensitive there. There was a time he could even make her come from a long and sensual mouth-fucking of her belly button. "Sure you won't change your mind… Send your notes to Jen and stay home to take care of your poor," lick, "sick," nibble, "husband," lick, lick, bite, "who so desperately needs his wife to take care of his fever?"

Plunging his tongue in and swirling it around her electrically charged navel, she came hard beneath him, crying out his name, a little shocked and surprised that her body still was capable of responding this way for him. It had been so long since they were this focused on the pleasure and rapture of sex. "Daddy isn't playing very fair with Mommy," she sighed in a husky tone.

"As if Daddy has ever given two shits about being fair," he mumbled just before his mouth latched onto her clit, causing a squeal to escape and her mind to be melted once more.

 _God, it's fucking great having both kids in school now!_ They thought at the same time, as his tongue swirled slowly around her entrance, teasing and tasting the mixture of their come. He, much to his surprise, having become hard again and after a few more minutes of driving her mad with his tongue, crawled back up her body and drove his cock deep inside her.

"Fuck, Greg. Did you take Viagra or something?"

"No. It's so fucking cool, isn't it?! Little Greg thinks he's 35 again every time Big Greg imagines what we have planned this weekend."

"My god, you are so hard! God, yes fuck me with that big dick!" She growled and he gladly obeyed her demand. Hooking her legs around his arms, he pushed them forward and pounded into her. His cock glided smoothly against her g-spot, building up, wave upon wave, until she thought she would die of euphoria. With a guttural, primal scream, she gave into the overwhelming sensations, spraying her come all over him, leaving him dripping wet, and still he didn't relent. She shook under him, her pussy contracting hard around his manhood until he could hold off no longer in letting his own build-up explode inside her.

Breathing heavily, he carefully let loose of her legs and lowered his weight on her, exhausted. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him, perfectly contented under his heavy, wet body.

"You know, I do think I might be coming down with something, now that you mention it," she teased him, still breathless. "We should shower, then have naked breakfast."

"I have _really_ missed naked breakfast," he agreed as he rolled off her finally. Standing up, he turned, offered her a hand to pull her up from the floor and led the way to the master bath.

After a day of love, nakedness, and more than one shower, Greg and Allison finally got dressed, knowing the kids would be getting home from school soon. Greg was starting to get excited. Adria had an art project she had worked on with him the night before. It was her first homework assignment of kindergarten and he couldn't wait for her to tell him how much she impressed her teacher. She was a daddy's girl if there ever was one. Allison had once thought there couldn't be a more powerful love than the love she shared with Greg until the first time she saw him look into his daughter's eyes.

He had been mostly in shock when their son, James, was born. He loved him more than life, but he was so full of doubt at first and he had to learn how to be a dad. The first time he had held his son it was as if the baby was like some sort of alien, much to the amusement of Allison and Wilson. But the year of fatherhood between the two births and the loss of Wilson to cancer had made him a different man. And so, when he held his daughter the first time, he gave himself over completely to the joy of her. His little girl. The perfect result of the love between him and his wife; the one destined to fill the void left by the death of his closest and only real friend.

Greg wandered from the bedroom to the piano, sat on the bench, and pushed open the lid. He played a song he'd been working on recently, one that Allison was sure he was composing for Adria. He had written one for James, not long after he had started school, and now it was Adria's turn.

The soft, playful melody danced through their home, much like the little girl for whom it was written. An aural snapshot of her personality at this age.

"Mommy! You're home!" James came rushing in from the door to hug his mother's leg, surprised that she wasn't still at work and his nanny, Anne, wasn't there to greet them. He was followed by his sister who made a beeline for her father. "Daddy!" she squealed as she thrust herself into his arms to be hoisted to his lap in front of the piano keys.

"Hey munchkin. How did your teacher like your diagram of the heart?"

"He thought it was really cool, but my class is full of idiots. _None_ of them thought it looked like a _real_ heart. So I told them it was 'a diagram and not a love letter.'" Greg laughed hard at his little girl quoting him, complete with inflections and the signature House eyeroll. When she had come to him for help, she had asked him to help her draw a heart and when he pulled out an illustrated anatomy text, she questioned why the heart didn't look like any drawing she had ever seen of a heart. And that's what he had told her right before helping her trace over the image, having her carefully color it in with crayons and label the parts as he instructed her on each parts' function.

Of course, she thought her classmates were idiots for asking the same question she had asked only a day before. If she knew the answer already, so should they. She didn't look a thing like him save her intense blue eyes, instead having an uncanny resemblance to his mother-in-law, but her personality left no doubt she was his spawn.

Both his children were far ahead of the curve in their studies, not just book-smarts either. They had inherited extremely keen intellects and brilliant observation skills. Adria's vocabulary skills were a match for half the middle-schoolers he knew. He was fairly certain she had inherited his near photographic memory for words. On top of that, the House's never baby talked children, and didn't allow anyone to talk down to their kids. But, having quick minded children also came with the downside of having to mind everything that came out of their mouths.

Greg sucked at that part, and made little effort to change, so his children had already developed quite the reputation with their teachers and classmates. Allison had long since just given up hopes of them ever developing a politically correct social filter, but she still made the effort to explain to them that one doesn't need to say everything one thinks; that there is a difference between a lie and an omission, and hoped some of her personality would show up as they got a little older.

"Mr. Erickson hung up my drawing on his special board! I think he likes me," she declared happily. A little too happily for her father, who had his suspicions that his baby had her first crush on teacher.

Walking into the room with a tray of snacks, Allison, who had overheard the conversation, grinned to her husband and daughter then turned the knife in his heart a bit. "You like Mr. Erickson don't you?"

"Oh yes! I think I'd like to marry him. He's _so_ smart and really cute!" Adria nearly squealed.

Greg shot an evil look at his wife. "Honey, you're too young to get married and Mr. Erickson is too old for you," he reasoned. But, unfortunately for him, he'd also taught his daughter math. "Daddy! Of course I'm too young to get married, silly! I have to finish school first and become a doctor like you and Mommy, but after that. And he's not too old! He's _only_ twenty years older than me. Same as you and Mommy."

"She has you there, Daddy." Allison teased, as Adria grabbed a small peanut butter sandwich and hopped down from her father's lap, heading toward the family room to join her brother to watch their daily allotment of after school cartoons. Greg continued to glare at his smug wife when Adria called back to them from the middle of the room "Where's the rug?"

Greg raised an eyebrow to Allison "It's in the laundry. Daddy was playing with Mommy and caused her to spill her juice all over the rug. Then Mommy caused Daddy to spill his milk."

"Oh. Okay," Adria continued on.

"Nice one, Daddy. One day, ten or so years from now, she is going to remember that, put two and two together and be completely grossed out."

"So long as she's not spilling similar things with Mr. Erickson when she figures it out, I think I can live with it."

"She's my daughter, too, so you'd better get used to the idea. Besides, by then she will have probably moved on to seducing her hot, scruffy, advanced biology teacher with the early mid-life crisis." She teased, reminding him of the story they'd made up many years before at the little bed and breakfast.

"Remind me to apologize to your father next time I see him. I suddenly feel like a really dirty old man. And not in the fun, sexy way."

"You're the one he actually approved of; remember?" She winked and he smiled. "Speaking of fun and sexy, everything is all set up for this weekend. Tommy is going to pick the kids up from school and take them to his parents' for the weekend. You need to pick up your tux tomorrow at three, the taylor will need you to try it on to make sure everything fits as it should."

"And what will you be wearing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he took a sandwich from the tray and took a bite.

"It's going to be a surprise," she told him and walked back to the kitchen, leaving him to his practice, and more thoughts of their tantalising plans for the weekend.


	3. The Warm Up

**The Warm Up**

Allison had planned everything down to the minute. They would part after work on Friday, and spend the night, and most the next day, apart—her in the hotel room, him at home. At 6:00 p.m. he would pick up his key from the front desk, already dressed in his tux, and let himself into their suite. She would be in the bedroom, door closed and leave the final piece of his wardrobe, the mask, on the dine-in table for him to put on before knocking on the bedroom door. She would be dressed, wearing her own mask waiting for his signal. For the rest of the night, they would not take off the masks.

Greg, for his part, had a couple of big surprises up his sleeve. He was going to have a professional shave with his haircut and styling. She had never been with him cleanly shaven in all their years together. She liked the beard, and he was content to have it, but he thought that maybe, just for a night, it would help him play the role of the tall mysterious stranger more effectively if every time she kissed him, it wasn't quite like kissing him. _And_ he was going to break out an English accent. He hadn't done it for her in years, but it always made her come hard when he used it.

Plus, it was two more veils between him and the couple they would be sharing this very intimate night with, and the layers of amenity made him feel more bold.

Their dinner would arrive via room service, complete with a private server, at 6:30. Their guests, at 8:00. Then the real fun would begin. And, to make sure everything was perfect, he would take a little blue pill just before dinner to make damn sure Little Greg could keep up with whatever young stud might be part of the other set of lovers. Plus, he had no idea what really would happen when said stud goes down on him. He had made the joke a 'mouth was a mouth', and while he had no adverse reaction to the idea of gay sex acts, he wasn't attracted to men outright. So just in case he didn't like it, he wanted some insurance he would still be able to perform for Allison.

He stood in front of his mirror at home, tying his tie. He had to admit that he still looked good in a tux, especially the one she had picked for him. It was modern with a red silk vest and pocket silk to match. She had, much to his pleasure, had opted against a bow tie, which he was shit at tying, in favor of a black with red stripes long tie. The suit itself, was black wool and slim fitting, the jacket single breasted with two buttons and thin satin-framed, notched lapels. And under it all he wore a thin, white, cotton button down shirt, sharply pressed, and red silk boxers.

He arrived at the hotel desk and 6:00 sharp, as planned. He wasn't normally so punctual, but for sex, well… that made _all_ the rules change. Taking the key card from the flirty and attractive young woman working the front desk, he headed to the 14th floor.

Letting himself in the room, he opened the door slowly, just in case Allison wasn't ready. Not hearing any protest, he continued through and shut the door behind him. The room was huge. The main door opened into an opulent living room, with two large leather sofas facing one another separated with a plush rug and large wooden coffee table. Beyond, between the sitting area and kitchenette, was a small table, already set with fine bone china service, and red and white candles for their private dinner. In the middle of the table, lay a red and black eye mask that perfectly matched his vest and tie.

He picked up the disguise, fingered the various textures of smooth plastic and glitter, and looked around the room for a mirror. Spying one behind one of the couches, he made his way to stand in front of it and donned the mask, carefully securing the silk ties behind his head with a knot that would not easily be undone. Pleased with how his purposely messy hair, cleanly shaven face, and his eyes were accented by the mask, he turned and walked toward the back of the suite and knocked gently on the bedroom door.

Allison had heard him as soon as he entered the main room and her heart leapt with anticipation. A hot tingle worked it's way from her flushing cheeks to the apex of her thighs. She knew he loved her in red. Her new dress hung to her curves in all the right places, the floor length gown creating a perfect balance of classy and demure with suggestive and sexy. The top of the dress was a sleeveless, sheer bodice embellished with a dazzling display of exquisite beaded lace appliques and flirtatious cut outs around which the sheer fabric revealed some flesh between her breasts down to the top of her stomach. The back was mostly comprised of the sheer red material, highlighted with a criss-cross of the beaded lace flowers. The satin skirt hugged her hips, then flared at the knees gracefully, and was covered with a layer of the same lace as the front of the bodice.

Underneath, however, was the real treat. Red lace garter belt, red silk thong with convenient french ties which will give Greg the option of having her naked or removing only the panties while easily leaving on the garter belt and the red sheer thigh-high stockings topped with more red lace. Of course, the dress's sheer top demanded she go braless, and she was sure that Greg would have no objection to that.

She spent the early part of the day at the hotel salon, having her hair styled up, showing off her slender neck and leaving it fully accessible, a few strands were let down and curled to frame her face and they even styled it around and over the tie of her own red mask, which was covered in silk and had fluffy feathers adorning the right side. She felt rather naughty wearing it up from the salon, knowing that nothing says sexual liason like a formal hairdo and a bright red masquerade mask, but it only added to the excitement of it.

Of course the dead giveaway for the stylists was the addition of a pubic waxing. It was a last minute impulse she had. She would normally shave and trim, rarely all the way, but for tonight, being with another woman, she was suddenly a little bit nervous that she somehow measured up down there. The doctor in her knew that was silly, but the wife who wanted to make her husband of seven years come in his pants—or maybe even in the mouth of the extremely sexy male half of their liaison—felt she needed to pull out all the stops.

When his knock came, she stood from sitting on the edge of the bed and sauntered to the door. As she opened it, her knees went weak at the sight of him. His intense cobalt gaze met hers then traveled lecherously over her body. He looked at her like prey he needed to devour, and she wasn't sure in that moment that either of them would be able to make it past the door frame without ripping off clothing and fucking right there, hard against the wall.

"You shaved." Is all she could manage to utter, as she stepped forward and ran her fingers lightly across the smooth skin of his cheeks and chin. She had never had him this way and she was now even more wet at the thought of it. Then she smiled a brilliant and devilish smile. "I guess we'll match." He raised an eyebrow at the implication as she leaned in to kiss him, appreciating the easier access her five-inch 'fuck-me' pumps gave her to his lips.

"You look absolutely amazing, my darling." He said to her as he pulled back gently from the kiss. Executing his English accent flawlessly.

Impressed, as always, with the ease in which Greg wielded his tongue, she wished she could pull off any accent, but knew she would have to settle for plain ol' midwest american. "Why thank you, Lord Gregory."

"I like that. I suppose that makes you The Lady Gregory." He teased and began to nibble on her exposed neck. He was already getting hard at the sight of her and wasn't sure how he was going to survive until 8:00 without tasting the most intimate parts of her flesh. Her skin heated quickly with the strange sensation of lips surrounded by bare flesh. Her mind wondered how it would feel for him to kiss her everywhere.

Taking her hand, he led her out into the living area before stepping back and giving her the signal to spin around to give him the 360 view. As she turned slowly, his heart pumped in time with the throbs in his prick. "Breathtaking." He told her and she blushed again under his intense gaze.

She loved him this way. He was exceptional at role play and the tall, handsome, proper British gentleman he decided on for tonight made her putty in his hands. She wondered if he planned on maintaining the role all night or if he was simply warming her up a little for their romantic dinner. When it came to dates, he always did better when he played a part.

He still felt uncomfortable in his own skin sometimes, despite his overcoming so much darkness in his life. She wondered if he ever would trust that his happiness wouldn't be ripped away from him at any moment, but he found coping mechanisms and role play was one he enjoyed, especially when he wanted to show her the depth of intimacy he knew she deserved.

Dr. Greg House wasn't one for sentiment, but Lord Gregory, on the other hand, could say all the things that Greg felt in his heart.

They managed to make it through dinner without more than a little mild groping. It was a perfectly romantic five course meal, served by candlelight. It cost a pretty penny to have the in-room service, but, so far, the entire night's experience had been worth every dollar spent.

It was a quarter 'til eight when the service was cleared and they sat alone again on one of the leather sofas, sipping wine and necking. "If they don't arrive soon, I am afraid I am going to have to ravish you without them." He whispered in her ear as he nibbled lightly, one arm draped behind her shoulders, across the back of the couch, his other on the armrest, with his nearly empty wine glass in hand.

Greg had all but stopped drinking years before, when he finally realised that staying clean for him was a nearly all or nothing venture. However, on a few big occasions he bent the rule and enjoyed a little wine or a beer. Once, he and Allison had even smoked weed with Wilson after he found out about the cancer, when Wilson was trying to get in every experience he could before he died. He had gotten some of the extra potent medical grade marijuana and demanded the couple find a babysitter and smoke it with him. He wouldn't take no for an answer.

They had amazing sex afterward. They hardly had the chance to have sex at all the first few months after James was born, between the healing period and the lack of sleep. That night they conceived Adria, and Greg had always felt like she was, in some way, a little gift from his best friend.

Back when Greg hired prostitutes, they often offer to get him a little high. He kinda hoped that the other couple might include that as part of their offerings. He wouldn't bring it up, of course. Because of his past struggles with addiction, he left all such suggestions and decisions in Allison's court, even with something as small as a toke or two of mary jane.

She glanced over at a clock on the far wall, "You've made it this long, you can make it five more minutes," then set her wine down, kissed him softly, and stood up. "I'm going to go freshen up. I trust you can entertain our guests if they arrive before I get back."

"I believe I remember how these things go. I suppose it's like riding a bicycle," he said, still maintaining the adopted accent.

"Well, Lord Gregory, just don't start the party without me. I'd hate to miss out on anything."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he winked and she turned and headed to the back of the suite. Her ass swayed hypnotically as she walked away, distracting him from all coherent thought. It was his favorite part of her; had been from the moment she turned to leave the interview for her fellowship.

He wondered for a moment if she was nervous at all. She didn't seem to be, but he remembered the first time he had hired a professional for sex, he had been a mess underneath his cool exterior. Now, he had grown so used to the idea of it, even after being many years removed from the last time he had done it, he'd long since gotten over being nervous.

It did, however, still turn him on. It _especially_ turned him on that he was getting to share the experience with Allison. Granted, they agreed there would be no cross partner intercourse, but the many other sex acts open to them would still be intense with a stranger, especially getting to watch. They agreed that either of them could be touched, fingered, or stroked and could return the favor to any partner, they also agreed that both of them may receive oral sex from anyone.

Greg had a hang up with the idea of Allison going down on any other man. She wasn't opposed to the idea of him going down on another woman, though it didn't seem quite fair, she insisted she was fine with it. He hoped she would decide to both give and receive from the other woman.

He wanted so much to watch them 69 but she was hesitant to give. She had never done that before. Her one experience with another woman, years before, had her only on the receiving end, orally. He promised not to pressure her beyond telling her that he would get off on it, and assuring her that it was incredibly, deliciously, fun. She promised to consider it.

He had no issue with the other man getting her off orally either and had so many vivid images of the things they could do as a foursome if they left most oral on the table. He wanted Allison to get off a hundred times, and he had some very good ideas about how to make that happen. Something about the idea of another man's dick penetrating her in any way made him see red, but the lack of fairness still bothered him and so it had her list it as a soft no, and would see if his feelings changed about it in the moment.

Allison was extremely excited by the idea of watching him get head from another man. He could understand, knowing how much the reverse scenario turned him on. She didn't ask him to do the same for the other man, so he asked her if she would be turned on by it. The smoldering look in her eyes clearly said she would be, even though her mouth gave him a weak, "Probably, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

He wasn't surprised. He had given her a little show with her favorite dildo a few times, fucking her with it and then sucking it clean of her juices while she watched and then fucked her with it again. He didn't consider it gay at all, because he wasn't doing it with a man. It wasn't a real dick, just a dick shaped pussy dipstick. He would lick her juice from nearly anything; it was divine.

But doing the same to a real penis… well, on one level he found it to be just wrong. Not in a moral way, but simply in an attraction way. The smell would be all wrong, the biology wasn't a turn on for him in and of itself. But, on another level, it was an intensely erotic notion. He had always been mildly curious how much he would enjoy it.

He assumed receiving a blowjob from a man would be good, since a man knows first hand what does and doesn't feel good.

Once, in college, while high and drunk, he almost let a gay friend of his talk him into trying it. He was probably a beer away from hanging a tie on the door before the discussion was interrupted by his roommate walking in. The opportunity to try it never came back around. He didn't want it enough to seek it out on his own since then.

Now, the fact he would be sharing a virginal experience with his wife made the idea all the more appealing. He hoped he didn't have some sort of random freak out moment. It was the real reason he kind of hoped they would bring some sort of mild recreational drug, to put his mind at rest and help his body focus purely on experience and pleasure.

A knock resonated from the door. The situation would soon be fully presented, the answers in his sites, he wouldn't be content no longer knowing.

...

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Things are about to heat up for our favorite couple, so stay tuned for tomorrow when the real naughtiness will begin!_

 _Thanks for the review Lucy! Hopefully some other folks are enjoying it as well or maybe I scared everyone off this time with my freaky notions about sex. But something tells me my readers are more brave than that. :) If you have a minute, drop a review in and let me know._

 _Another big thanks to atavares and like-waves-on-the-beach for their help!_


	4. Second Base

**Second Base**

The knock at the door broke him from his thoughts. Standing, he walked to the entrance and opened it to find an extremely attractive couple on the other side, also dressed in formal attire and donning eye masks. The man had a small roller bag, more than likely containing some fun things they would be using on one another later.

"Greg?" The gentleman asked, much to Greg's amusement, with an English accent. For a moment he considered dropping his, but he liked the idea of a challenge, and wondered if he could still fool a native.

"Yes. Please come in," he stepped aside and bade them entrance. Once inside, he closed the door and extended a hand. "And you are?" Allison had not mentioned their names to him.

"I'm Tom and this is my lovely wife, Lana." Greg took his hand and they both gave a strong grip of the other's hand. Tom was a similar height and build to Greg, but looked to be much closer to his wife's age. Greg turned to Lana, took her gloved hand gently, bowed and brought it to his lips.

"Lana. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She was a beautiful woman, also looked to be Allison's age, possibly a little older and, per his request, brunnette. Like Allison, she wore her hair up. It was styled in a tight bun, with white and blue beading, which matched her mask and dress, woven in. Her eyes were a deep brown, and her full lips wore a sultry shade of red lipstick. He wondered if kissing was on or off the table as he looked at them. He'd never thought to ask Allison about that either.

She was shorter than Allison by a few inches, but also wore at least five inch heels, so she ended up around the height he was used to Allison being in her normal work shoes. The blue satin dress she wore was shoulderless, and hung perfectly to her very ample bosom. He couldn't wait to see those breasts in all their glory. The bodice hugged her torso and, between her breasts and the waistline, a line of beads and jewels adorned the fabric, almost appearing to hold up a long split in the flowing skirt which traveled up the full length of her legs. A lighter blue fabric lined the split drawing the eyes to it. Peeking out from the split he could see part of one leg. She was tanned, and her legs were well muscled, yet feminine.

He couldn't wait for this voluptuous specimen of womanhood to be naked before him, doing erotic things to his Allison.

His thoughts were interrupted as Allison joined the group, walking up behind him and placing her hand on his arm, to draw his attention away from Lana. "And you must be Allison," Lana said and extended a hand to his wife. She was American so it seemed, at least by her accent.

"I am. It's nice to finally meet you in person, Lana. I take it this is Tom?" Allison said and extended a hand, which he took in turn, just as Greg had done with Lana, bowing and kissing the back of her hand.

"I am. You look stunning, if I might say so."

"Thank you. I guess the ladies are getting a double dose of English gentlemen tonight." Allison smiled to Lana. Greg noting that, apparently, she hadn't talked to Tom directly.

"So it seems. Where are you from, Greg? Tom moved here from London. Your accent sounds similar," Lana inquired.

"Oh, I lived all over the world as a child. Military brat. My father was stationed in Alconbury for a couple of years, so I was able to pick up the accent," Greg returned, pleased with himself that he'd fooled them.

"He speaks seven languages fluently, and can do who knows how many accents. Lord Gregory has a very talented tongue," Allison teased with a wink.

"I bet he does," was Lana's answer, eyebrow raised with obvious curiosity. In their work, one never knew if the couple they would work for would truly be a job, or more of a mutual pleasure. It tended to be the former, so they appreciated the extremely sexy and flirtatious couple before them all the more. If they were half as good in bed as they looked, the job would be easy and extremely pleasurable.

"Well, you had me fooled, _Lord Gregory,_ " Tom laughed and gave Greg a strong friendly slap on the shoulder.

"Would either of you like a glass of wine?" Allison offered. Both answered "yes" and Tom followed her to the small kitchenette to open a new bottle and help carry in the glasses.

She was pleased that he was even more handsome in person than the pictures she viewed online. He had blue eyes, lighter than Greg's, more like the midday sky than the deep Caribbean Sea blue of her husband's. His hair was sandy blond, cropped short and formal. The silk blue mask he wore highlighted his eyes. His tux was traditional—black coat and pants, a blue bow tie and cumberbun, with a sharply pressed pleated tux shirt buttoned with black and silver studs. His strong muscled frame was well highlighted with the slim cut of the ensemble and she longed to see the perfect body she knew was underneath in the flesh.

"So, before we get started, I just wanted to ask you if you are still okay with all of the things you discussed with Lana. We want to make sure that this experience is everything you desire, and nothing that makes either of you uncomfortable. Our goal is to heighten and strengthen the sexual bond you share with your husband, so it is very important we are all on the same page so we can stay focused on the moment with minimal awkwardness or misunderstanding."

"We're still good," Allison answered with a smile as she handed him the bottle of cabernet sauvignon and he expertly uncorked it and began filling their glasses.

Lana continued to talk to Greg about the various places he'd lived as a young man. He was amused by the differences in this encounter than with his past experiences with hired women. They were treating it much more like a real date. A very naughty double date to be sure. Which left him wondering again about kissing, so when Allison and Tom returned with the drinks he asked, "I wondered what your rules are about kissing on the mouth. Allison didn't mention it to me, and I didn't think to ask until now, given the other… topics we were sorting."

"Oh, yeah, I guess I didn't think about that at all," Allison added.

They didn't always allow it. In fact, they generally didn't, but on occasion, with the right pair, they enjoyed allowing the added level of intimacy. With a quick glance, both Tom and Lana gave the other a look of agreement and Lana answered, "We are fine with it, if the both of you are comfortable with it."

Looking to Allison, Greg asked, "Are you ok with it?"

"Yeah. I am, but to be clear, do you want similar rules as oral or are we agreeing anyone can kiss anyone?"

He thought about that for a minute. He'd really only thought about his kissing Lana and Allison kissing her. Well, if he was okay with Tom kissing her pussy, he could handle a mouth kiss. He never agreed with the intimacy argument against kissing a prostitute anyway. Oral sex and intercourse were far more intimate than a kiss. "Anyone can kiss anyone."

She nodded in agreement and took a sip of her wine. They were about to cross the line and the realization was making her skin flush. Being more than willing to take the first step and get the show started, Greg stepped to his wife, took her glass and sat it with his on the table, then proceeded to kiss the breath from her.

Pleased with himself, he led her to the seating area and looking back to Tom asked him, "Can you help me move this coffee table out of the way?"

The men moved the table to one side of the couches. Tom then walked back to where he'd left his bag, and brought it back to the coffee table, placed it on top and opened it. Lana moved to stand just behind Allison and raised a hand and began trailing a finger along the side of her neck, causing the blonde to shiver, and exhale slowly. Greg, who'd been watching Tom, caught the touch from the corner of his eye and felt a familiar tug in his cock. Tom smiled at his reaction, then bade him to look in the case.

"Allison was very forthcoming in the setup call with Lana. We don't always have a couple as open as the two of you, so I'm sure tonight is going to be one to remember. As you can see, we've packed an assortment of toys and sexual aids." Pulling his eyes from the women, Greg inspected the contents of the case, and smiled. They'd not played with toys in a long time—since James was three and had found the toy drawer and proceeded to inquire about the things he'd found with his nanny. Greg found it to be hilarious. Allison, not so much. So the next day most had been disposed of and what she did keep ended up in the gun safe and were typically too much of a pain in the ass to retrieve when they did find a moment of solitude for a naked tango.

The couple had brought a double ended dildo that made Greg's heart nearly stop at the thought of what would be done with it, four sets of anal beads, an assortment of vibrators, two straps, and an assortment of dildos that looked as if they could be used alone or worn as attachments. Without thinking, his hand drifted to the bulge in his pants and began stroking it through the fabric.

Tom smiled again. "I take it you like what you see. Allison also requested that we bring along a little something to take some of the edge off the nerves." With that, he produced a joint and lighter from his pocket. Greg was incredibly impressed with the preparation his wife had put into the night. She knew him so well, but he forgot just how well sometimes until she did something like tonight to remind him.

Tom walked back to the center of the room to join the ladies and Greg followed. He lit the joint and took a deep drag and passed it to Greg as Lana moved forward to her partner and sucked the smoke from him as he exhaled. Greg took a big hit, and fought hard not to cough up a lung. It had been a really long time. Smirking at his loss of pot smoking chops, he passed the joint on to Allison and watched Tom and Lana start to kiss one another heavy on the tongue. They both looked like excellent kissers.

Lana broke from the kiss to take the joint from Allison and take her own proper hit, before putting it out. "One hit of this stuff should get us off to a good start. It really creeps, so best to give it a few minutes so we don't end up spending the night staring at the 'groovy pattern' in the wallpaper."

Greg and Allison laughed in agreement as he took her hand and led her to the couch to sit. "I think we'd like to watch you for a little while," Greg explained and pulled Allison close to him while Lana and Tom turned back to one another and kissed again.

Tom began to trail kisses down her neck as he snuck his hand into the top of the long slit to rub her through her panties. She was already wet, and he was a little surprised. They were paid to act as much as anything else, and most of the time it took some effort to focus with a new couple. But he and she both felt naturally turned on by Greg and Allison. They were even a little surprised a sexually charged couple such as themselves needed the help. Then again, maybe they weren't, having been together many years themselves they understood there were times it was mind over matter in a long term relationship, especially once children come into the picture. For them it was also especially true at work, when some partners were less into it than the others and they felt the pressure to reassure and drive the session. But that wasn't the case tonight.

She rubbed herself against his hand and flashed a smile at the viewing couple before tossing her head back with a moan. Pleased with her reaction, Tom moved behind her and pulled her close to him, turning her to fully face the other couple. He ground his hard cock against her round ass as he reached around the front of her bodice to pull down one side to expose her right breast.

Greg looked on her ample breast with appreciation and lust. He wanted to take it in his mouth but more than that, he wanted to watch Allison take it in hers. Leaning his head to the side, he bit Allison's ear lightly then told her, "I want you to taste her breast for me then come back and tell me how she tastes."

He was still rocking the English accent and she was getting soaked from his words. Turning her head, she kissed him and let her hand run up his leg to stroke him through his pants. Breaking away she whispered, "I'll make sure to give you the full report," then stood up and approached the necking and groping couple.

Lana smiled with heavy lids as she approached. The buzz was finally setting in for them and Allison felt bold. She placed a hand on Lana's cheek, then leaned her head forward to capture her lips in a kiss. They took it slowly at first, with chaste pecks and nibbles, then Allison slipped her tongue forward and Lana granted it entrance. When their tongues touched both women felt a surge of heat and were suddenly aware of little else going on in the room around them.

Allison's other hand reached forward to Lana's waist and slowly grazed upward across the smooth fabric of her dress until it finally found a hardened nipple's peak. A gentle squeeze produced a low moan that interrupted their kiss. Allison took the opportunity to then lower her mouth to replace her hand on the nipple, sucking it gently and circling it with her tongue.

Pulling back, she blew over the wet peak, eliciting a hum of appreciation from Lana. Pleased with her work she looked back to her husband, noting that Tom had joined him on the couch to watch. _When did he leave?_ She wondered to herself, realizing now just how into the experience she must have been. Both men's pants were well tented but remained closed, they were exercising control, drawing out the experience. "She tastes delicious," Allison reported and Greg smiled back.

She expected him to join her, but instead he shifted on the couch to face Tom. Tom, seeing this, turned to the other man and leaned in a little, waiting for Greg at each step. Greg leaned forward and tilted his head to the opposite side and let his mouth hover an inch from the other man's as he glanced to his wife out of his periphery. She was fully staring at him now, subconsciously biting her lower lip, and Lana peeked over her shoulder with an entirely wicked look, and began gently biting the back of Allison's neck.

Her reaction was all Greg needed to further imbolden him to lean in and gently brush against Tom's warm soft lips. It was a strange, but pleasant sensation. So familiar, yet completely different. Tom took initiative, deepening the soft kisses, running his tongue over Greg's upper lip, before sucking in his lower lip and giving it a playful nibble. Greg let out a low hum. His mind was still questioning whether or not he would enjoy this, his body was now beginning to answer to the affirmative.

Male or female, a good kisser is a good kisser, and Tom was proving to be just that. Greg rolled his tongue forward to meet the other man's and found that he even enjoyed the way Tom tasted. He moved his hand from his own lap to Tom's knee, receiving no protest he slowly inched his way forward until he rested his palm against the younger man's bulge. He was impressed with the size of Tom, and felt like he would be a near even match, at least through his suit pants. Tom returned the favor and reached forward to feel Greg's cock as well, then took it one step further and started to lower his zipper.

Pulling back from the kiss, Greg told the other man, "We'll get to that later. I think it's their turn again." He nodded his head towards the women who were watching while groping. Allison's hand was behind her, rubbing against Lana's core, Lana was still nibbling on her neck, a hand reached around to return the favor and Allison grounded against the palm all the while looking on the two men with a fire Greg hadn't seen in many years. When she spoke to him, her voice was low and filled with lust, "Fuck baby, that was hot. I love you so much for doing this for me."


	5. Good Enough to Eat

**Good Enough to Eat**

"Lana, Allison seems a little overdressed. Think you can help with that?" Greg asked as he and Tom turned to face the woman again, both leaving a hand in the other man's lap.

"I certainly can," she replied and pulled her hand up Allison's side to find the zipper. Pushing Allison's arm up over her head, Lana lowered her arm again, tracing her fingers lightly down Allison's raised arm as she descended back to the top of the side zipper. She took hold of it, and pulled it down slowly, and when it reached the bottom, she gently pushed the dress down to the floor, squatting to hold it still for Allison to step out of.

Lana picked up the dress and walked to the dining area to hang it over the back of a chair and out of harm's way. When she turned around she took a moment to really take in the beauty of the woman before her. Firm breasts, with pink hardened peaks, alabaster skin and toned body, not showing many signs that she was the mother of two. She apparently took a lot of care with her health and fitness. The red lace garter flattered her hips and long, toned legs.

"Your wife is truly beautiful," Tom told Greg as his own wife returned to the center of the room. "Allison, would you mind returning the favor for Lana? She hates to be late to a party."

Allison raised an eyebrow and smiled, turning to the other women. "We wouldn't want that," her voice was a sultry tone, and she kissed Lana again as Lana raised her hands to Allison's breasts to rub her thumbs over the peaks. Turning them, Allison positioned Lana just as she had been a moment earlier, facing the men, with Allision now moving behind her. Taking the zipper at the center of Lana's shoulder blades, she unzipped it slowly kissing and licking each newly exposed inch of her spine. "Fuck, Allison…" Lana sighed as Allison's mouth lit fire to her back.

"Ah, now you've found Lana's week spot. She'll drip for you if you take your time with her back." Tom chuckled at the sight of his wife losing herself in the pleasure of Allison's ministrations. When Allison reached the end of the zipper, just at the dimples above the curve of Lana's ass, she gave the dress a tug and it fell to the floor, revealing Lana to the men with nothing but a blue silk thong, and her matching stiletto pumps. She stepped out of the fabric, and Allison walked away for a moment to lay it neatly with her own dress, as Lana let a hand slip under her soaked panties and fingered her clit. Her other hand found a breast and pinched the peak there.

Both men groaned. "And your wife is equally exquisite." Greg returned the earlier compliment honestly, as he gave up his last bit of control and unfastened his pants so he could stroke himself under the fabric of his silk boxers.

Allison walked back to the center between the sofas and told the men, "Why don't you guys take off your suit jackets and get more comfortable… Well, I see Greg is making himself at home now jacket or not." A smirk was shared between them as Greg pulled his hand back out of his pants and shrugged off his jacket, tossing it back towards a chair with little care if it landed neatly or not. Tom was right behind him, pulling the end of his tie and undoing the bow before opening the top button of his tux shirt.

Allison thought that both of the masked men looked good enough to eat, still sitting mostly dressed; it gave her a wicked idea. She turned to Lana and whispered instructions. Lana smiled and nodded then sauntered forward to stand before Greg. "Lap dance?" she asked when she reached him. He looked over Lana's curvy, tanned body, took her hand and pulled her forward to straddle him.

As soon as Lana sat onto his lap, Greg leaned forward and took a breast into his mouth. He tasted Allison on her; it made his hips thrust forward. Lana took that as a sign and began to grind against him through the barrier of their underwear. She was impressed with the size of him and wished that she could have him inside of her, but reminded herself there was a line she wouldn't be able to cross in this encounter. It was listed as a 'hard no' in their agreement and she would respect that, even if she wanted it for herself. Her job was to help make the other couple closer, not drive a wedge between them.

Lana knew Tom would enjoy watching Greg fuck her too, which made the idea all the more appealing. She could tell Tom was aroused by the strong and sexy older man. He loved to watch her with that kind of partner. Greg was every bit both their type. Lana was just as turned by the idea of watching he and Tom together as Allison seemed to be. During one of their setup calls, Allison had told Lana she wasn't sure how Greg would react to being with another man but also said he was extremely open sexually and didn't seem reluctant, only a little nervous. Now that the moment had arrived, it seemed that Greg was turned on by Tom, or at least turned on by everyone's reaction to his interactions with the younger man. It pleased her more than it really should in a working situation.

Tom scooted over as Lana mounted Greg and turned himself to lean against the opposite armrest so he could watch them together. Greg was confident and sexy. Obviously completely comfortable and in control. It wasn't common for them to have a first time couple this sure of themselves, content to drive the events rather than just sitting back and being catered to. Greg and Allison were also hot enough to get paid themselves. It was hardly work to Tom tonight.

He looked up to Allison and called to her. "Allison, come join me for the show?" He extended his hand out and she took it. He pulled her to him to sit with her back against him and she leaned back onto his solid chest to watch as her husband took Lana's nipple in his mouth.

Tom whispered in her ear, his hot breath causing her ass to rub against his hard shaft involuntarily. "It's surprisingly erotic, isn't it? Watching your lover like this." He trailed the backs of his fingernails lightly down her arm as he kissed the side of her neck.

She liked that Tom was taking it slow with her. She was still a little worried about Greg's reaction to her enjoying the attentions of another man because, in truth, she was a little unsure of her own feelings when she gave her husband permission to do what he was now doing with Lana. Tom was right, it was surprising how much watching him pleasuring and being pleasured by another woman was making her wet, causing her clit to pulse and throb. Allison was well aware of Greg's expert capabilities as a lover. It wasn't just because she was in love with him. He was without a doubt the best lover she ever had, being in love with him made it that much more intense but, either way, Greg knew how to please a woman.

Sighing, she relaxed into Tom, took his hand and slid it up her body to her naked breast giving him permission to touch her more intimately as she began to purposely grind her ass against his straining erection. He took her nipple into his fingers and tugged on it lightly and she moaned. Greg's eyes opened and he glanced over to her, his tongue now circling Lana's areola. His lips pulled back in a half smile without stopping his work.

It was the permission that Tom was looking for. He let his other hand now travel from the side of Allison's hip to graze over the front of her panties. He felt the wetness seeping through, latched his mouth onto her neck, and began to match the rhythm of his fingers to the movement of her hips. Tom slipped his hand under the fabric and ran a finger along Allison's slick and smooth slit. She was more than ready and he plunged two fingers inside her. He worked her for a moment before he raised his drenched fingers to his lips and tasted her with a satisfied hum. "Lana, you need to taste Allison's pussy. It's fucking devine."

Greg lifted his head from Lana's bosom to look at the other couple. _Fuck._ Allison was laid out like a buffet over Tom's lap and he too wanted, no needed, to taste her. Reaching over, Greg grabbed one string of her french tie panties and gave it a tug. Tom took the cue and grabbed the other tie and did the same. Greg gripped the front panel, pulled them from under her garter belt, and lifted them to his face to inhale the scent of her arousal. "He's right, you know." He tossed the panties to the side, grasping Lana's hips to grind into her harder. Lana moaned, bending down to finally claim his lips. Greg responded, quickly deepening the kiss, wanting nothing more than to see those same tempting lips work their magic on his wife's pussy.

Breaking the kiss, Greg looked back on his wife, watching as Tom's fingers lightly traced over her labia, enjoying the look of her perfectly waxed and naked pussy glistening with arousal. As he reached over, Tom pulled back one of Allison's swollen lips opening her for Greg to finger her slowly. "Oh fucking god, Greg baby…" she cried out as both men fondled her.

Greg smiled and withdrew his fingers and put them in his mouth, sucking them clean and went back to work as Lana continued to rock against him. He wet them again, this time offering them to Lana, who greedily sucked the juice from his fingers while everyone watched. "Mmmm. She _is_ delicious."

"I want you to fuck her with your mouth," Greg told Lana as he rubbed against her one last time then pushed her to stand. She stepped back to give him space to stand as well, so she had room to kneel on the sofa before Allison's and Tom's open legs. As she began to lick her way up Allison's leg, biting her through the red stockings, Greg began stripping, tired of not being naked and having full flesh on flesh contact.

Allison lifted her right leg over the back of the couch as Tom took her left leg and pulled it back, latching her knee in the crook of his elbow, giving Lana full access to Allison's hot, wet core. Lana's first lick was excruciatingly slow as she savored the flavor of the woman beneath her. She took her hands and spread Allison wide open, licked slowly around the full circumference of her clit. Alison's hips bucked forward, already on the cusp of orgasm from the intense experience of their foreplay.

Greg was in awe of the site before him—these two sexy people focused solely on pleasuring his wife. He had barely gotten his vest and tie off before Allison cried out with her first orgasm. It made his cock drip with precum. He reached into his underwear and stroked himself again a few times before continuing to disrobe.

Lana waited for Allison's breathing to regulate somewhat before she resumed feasting on Allison's pussy. Lana loved fucking other women and Tom was a superb wing man, teasing Allison's nipples while he sucked on her neck and whispered soft words of encouragement. Lana dipped two fingers in to join her mouth, pushing in and out in time with the flicks of her tongue.

Greg was naked a moment later. He walked to stand to the side of the couch behind Lana, reached forward and hooked his fingers in the strings of her thong and began to pull it down her legs, finally exposing her hot little cunt to him. He slid his fingers over her smooth folds, forward to her clit, and stroked it with an expert hand. She came in seconds, lifting her head up from Allison for a moment to moan lowly, shaking from the intensity of it. He stroked himself as he brought her to orgasm, carefully pacing himself with enough stimulation to stay rock hard but not to blow his load too early.

He brought his fingers to his lips and tasted her musk. Greg's brain was starting to fry with lust and he unconsciously dropped the British gentleman role in favor of pure House. "Damn. I need to eat this and Tom needs to get naked. Allison, can you help Tom while I have a little snatch break?"

Greg smacked Lana's ass playfully, indicating she should get up. She rose with one last lick and a wink to Allison, who smiled devilishly in return before looking up into Greg's eyes. The shared look was so intense she shivered at the thought of what would happen once he finally decided to fuck her. She knew it would be hard and deep and mind shattering. Tom ground himself against her once more, and he whispered in her ear, "I can't wait to feel your body against my skin."

Tom wanted to be inside of Allison, but the rules were in place for a reason. She was beautiful and her body's scent was driving him mad with want. Things were going so well, he hoped maybe they would ask them back in the future and reconsider intercourse, but for now he stealed his resolve and reminded himself that he was working.

Everyone stood and Greg walked up to Allison and kissed her. "You were so beautiful just then. I loved watching you come all over her mouth. I loved the way he touched you too. I wasn't sure I could handle it, but it was _incredibly_ sexy. I could watch them make you come all night."

He needed to reassure her. He had been hesitant about having another man touch his wife, but he was well aware that it was selfish of him to have full access to everyone in the room while Allison was restricted. To his great pleasure, the other couple was perfect. They made him feel completely at ease. Greg was a good judge of character and he trusted Tom. He enjoyed watching Tom touch Allison, it was sexy—they were sexy together.

Allison nodded to him and kissed his cheek. "Enjoy your snack, but remember to leave some for me." Greg growled back at her and rubbed his hard shaft against her. "More talk like that and I'm going to have to fuck you."

With that he turned back to Lana, who stood naked before him. "Now, I think you should sit on my face so I can make you come all over my mouth." He was playfully harsh with Lana, his fake British accent out the window, and she loved it.

He sat down and laid out on the couch, his eyes intently watching as Lana crawled on top of him, pussy inches from his face. He wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled her lips wide open and took in the sight of her swollen clit. "I see that my wife has a similar effect on you as she does on me. She makes me dripping wet too when I eat her out. I can't wait to taste you, you smell amazing." He pulled her down and flicked out his tongue and began licking her clean.

Allison smirked as she unbuttoned Tom's shirt. Her hands rubbed over his smooth and perfectly formed chest as she pushed the shirt off. _Fuck, he is cut like Adonis_ , she thought as she admired his thin but toned frame. Overhearing her husband, Allison laughed and told Tom. "She's in for a real treat. Greg is extremely good at that."

Tom smiled back as she unfastened his pants and pushed them down along with his underwear, freeing his straining erection. As she lowered herself to help him step out of his clothes, his cock was inches from her face. It was lovely—thick; long, but not too long, eight maybe nine inches; and uncut, just like she preferred. She was just about to lick it, when she remembered Greg's request and stopped herself. She longed to taste Tom, like Greg was tasting Lana. It was the first time in the night that the scenario felt awkward.

Tom stepped out of his pants and stroked Allison's hair. He could read the conflicted look on her face and smiled down to her as she stood back up. He pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips, pressing his length against her belly. He took her hand and pulled her over to the other sofa. Sitting down, he pulled her on top of him, careful that he didn't slip inside her. She ground her clit against his shaft, rubbed her folds along the length of him and he moved his lips to her ear, taking control of the escalating situation. "I know. I want it too, but you love your husband and he loves you and neither of us wants to drive a wedge between you. This night is about making you closer."

They both heard Lana cry out. Glancing back Allison saw her shaking, still sitting on Greg's face, her hands tangled in his hair. He released her and she slid down his long, lean body and kissed him fiercely, tasting herself on him. He rub himself against her, and almost slipped inside her before he came to himself, and remembered his vows. She whispered in his ear, "It's not a line everyone is comfortable crossing, no matter how much it you want it in the moment. Allison loves you, you love her, it's not worth risking that. No matter how good we know it would feel in the moment, you both made this a hard no for a very good reason."

Greg let out a growl and turned his head to see Allison sitting on Tom, glancing over her shoulder at him. For a moment he thought they were fucking and his heart sank, while his cock betrayed him with a hard twitch. Greg and Allison locked eyes for a moment, and saw a look of mutual understanding. They made the right decision. Neither of them was ready to see the other go all the way.

"Tom, I think I'm ready to trade you back. I need to fuck my wife, and I think your wife needs a good pounding as well."

...

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Hope everyone is enjoying so far! If you feel so inclined, drop us a review. It's quite a bit of work and more than one cold shower to write these sort of things and it's nice to know when people are enjoying. I'll stop begging now and thank my wonderful betas atavares and like-waves-on-the-beach once more. :)_


	6. Dirty Deeds with Naughty Beads

**Dirty Deeds with Naughty Beads**

The women rose to changed partners, stopping in the middle to exchange a kiss. The men looked on in awe of the women before them, stroking themselves with anticipation. Then Greg had a wicked thought. "Allison, before we fuck, why don't you grab those anal beads from the case. All four sets and the lube."

"Mmm. That sounds fun," she replied and did as she was asked. Returning to the center of the room, she awaited further instruction.

"Now, ladies first, I think. Lana, get down on all fours and Allison will get you set up. She's a doctor by the way, so she is extremely skilled with this sort of thing." Lana smirked and did as she was asked and Allison lowered herself to her knees and spread the other woman's ass cheeks open. She squirted some lube on her rear entrance and rubbed her finger around the tight opening several times before inserting a single finger and slowly fucking her with it. She reached her other hand forward and found Lana's clit and circled it in time.

"Fuck me, Allison! Goddam… you might make me come from watching." Greg groaned, stroking himself as his wife added a finger to the brunette's ass.

Allison was completely turned on. She loved being watched by these two virile men while she primed Lana's ass for the beads. Lana's hips began to gyrate against her hands. "You like the way I'm fucking you?" Allison asked in a deep, sultry tone.

"Fuck yes!" Lana hissed out and Allison added a third finger. Greg and Tom both groaned and both nearly lost their loads.

"Good. I like fucking you this way…" Allison answered before she dipped a finger inside the other woman's vagina to find her g-spot. "Fucking both your tight little holes with my fingers until you come for us."

That was all it took to drive Lana over the edge again and, as she convulsed, Allison withdrew her hands and began to slowly push in the beads. It was almost more than Lana could handle and she screamed Allison's name and Greg had to stop touching himself or he would come. He wanted to come for the first time of the night inside his wife, but she was making it so fucking hard. She was next to have the beads inserted and he wasn't sure if he could take much more of this delicious performance, but he was more than happy to find out.

He glanced up to Tom, who raised an eyebrow to Greg, obviously pleasantly surprised with the performance as well. Greg questioned himself for a moment. He wanted the added stimulation that the beads would give him, but how they would get inserted was still in question. He wanted Allison to have just as much a show as she was giving him, but he was still a little unsure about submitting himself in that way to another man. The doctor in him could compartmentalize doing that to another man, but he feared that if he went into true doctor mode, his dick might follow in suit and ruin the act. He could try to give himself over to the man and see if his mind might stay out of the way long enough for him to just enjoy the act, just as if Allison was doing it to him…

He would have to decided later, he mused, as Allison turned and got on all fours, giving Lana full access to her exceptional ass. Lana turned and crawled to her. Upon reaching her, she bit each ass cheek lightly before dipping her long tongue inside Allison's pussy and tongue fucking her. The men growled again and Greg decided he couldn't wait any longer. He dropped to the floor and crawled to the front of his wife, then rose to his knees as she smiled and took him into her mouth. Lana glanced up and loved the sight of Greg thrusting himself into Allison's eager mouth. Giving her one more lick, she squirted lube on Allison's anus and smeared more all over another set of beads, then slowly pushed the first two inside. After a slight pause, she withdrew and inserted the second bead several times before shoving in the third repeating the process.

Tom had joined them then, getting on his knees behind his own wife and thrusting inside her hot pussy, setting a slow and decadent pace. Soon all the beads were firmly set in Allison and Lana set her mouth back to work. Allison came again, hard, and hoped that Greg would join her and come hard into her mouth so she could taste him.

Greg couldn't hold it any longer, seeing and feeling Allison come undone yet again at the hands of the hot brunette, and he exploded with a power and fervor he hadn't felt since he was a young man. Allison happily swallowed every drop. She raised up and kissed him slowly and told him, "I love you so much. I can't wait to make you come again."

"I love you, too, Allison. I loved watching you make Lana come. I love coming inside your hot mouth while watching her lick your pussy. Later, I'm going to fuck your tight little pussy and come all over it. But first, look..." He turned her and sat down on the floor, pulling her onto his lap as they watched the other couple fuck. They were both close and Tom was pounding into Lana, fast and hard, doggie style as she stroked herself. Tom groaned and pulled out, finishing himself, spraying hot come on her ass and she followed right behind him.

"God, that was hot," Allison said as she snuggled against Greg and watched the other couple come down from their orgasms, kissing and caressing one another, seemingly unaware of anyone else in the room. Allison and Greg could see that, despite their unconventional vocation, the other couple's love for one another was genuine and strong. Allison sighed in Greg's arms contentedly. "You know, the shower in this place is ridiculously big. We should take a break, maybe take a group shower for round two."

"Um, that might be hard with the masks."

"Maybe we should just take them off. I honestly don't care anymore."

Greg wasn't sure about that. Sure, he had given up on the accent in the heat of the moment, but he still hadn't performed his half of the bargain. Then again, Tom and Lana were incredibly professional, and it isn't like he had ever had a problem randomly running into professionals before. That's one big reason to hire professionals instead of picking up random people with sex apps. Besides, ditching the masks would allow him to let Allison's hair down and get his hands into it.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan."

Momentarily sated, the two couples lay in the floor cuddling their partners and enjoying the afterglow. Greg glanced over toward Lana and Tom who lay contented, Lana on top of her husband, snoozing as he stroked her back gently. Then his eyes found the two other sets of beads lying unused on the floor between them. _Now might actual be a good time to prep for later,_ he thought as he considered the best option for insertion. _Fuck it,_ he thought. _You are the one who told her turnabout is fair play._

"Tom, Allison suggested we ditch the masks and take round two to the shower."

"Hmm, that sounds like a perfect idea. Care for another hit on the joint before we go again?" He asked as he gently pushed Lana over and off of him so he could sit up and retrieve the joint. Lana crawled over to the other couple. Allison was tucked against Greg's left side, head on his shoulder, one leg over his.

Lana worked hard not to look directly at the large scar on Greg's leg. Allison had warned them of it, telling her that at one time he had been somewhat crippled by it, but, thanks to a breakthrough treatment, had regained nearly all his strength in the limb, . But the scare the only remained as an ugly reminder. She had seen a lot of things in her time as a professional escort, so it was easy enough to look the other way, but it was hard not to hate seeing such a perfect specimen of manhood mared in any way.

She kissed him slowly and then settled in on his right side and he pulled her to him and, reading her mind, told her, "It's fine. It hasn't hurt me in a few years."

She mirrored Allison then, laying her leg over his right and holding Allison's hand over his heart. Tom joined them a moment later, curling up behind Allison, kissing her shoulder, then Greg's, as his chest pressed against Greg's arm and Allison's back. He laid an arm over her and rested it on Greg's stomach and Greg's half softened cock twitched as he became the center of an intimate body pile.

Allison smiled at his body's reaction. He really was a hedonist. His mind might question it from time to time, but his prick had no doubt that it wanted this. She wanted it for his prick.

They lay together for a few more moments before Tom sat up again and lit the joint, signalling to the the others to join him. They formed a circle sitting Indian style, and passed the joint once more, passing it to the left and turning back to the right to exhale the smoke into the mouth of the person to their right. Tom took the first drag, passing to Allison as he turned back to Greg to share his hit. Greg sucked it from him then kissed him hard, taking the younger man by the back of his head and sucking his tongue with a low needy hum.

Allison's pussy warmed again as she watched the men kiss passionately. She took her own hit, passing it to Lana, as she ran a hand on Tom's leg. Tom broke the kiss with Greg to share Allison's hit and then kissed her equally well, and her pussy dripped when she clearly tasted Greg on him. She pulled back, licking her lips, as she looked to Greg with wanton, dark eyes before she then turned to Lana to share the same smoky kiss with her.

Greg smiled, watching his wife kiss each of them, seeing the look of lust for him in her eyes, knowing that look was because she tasted him on the younger man. He took his own hit then and Lana took the last turn to kiss him. It was a slow sultry kiss and he could still taste Allison and Tom. It turned him on to no end.

He licked his index finger and thumb and pinched the joint to extinguish it. "Tom, I believe we're up next." Lifting the two sets of anal beads, he smirked and waggled his eyebrows, which was somewhat lost behind his mask, but Tom smiled at the playful gesture none the less. Greg handed the remainder of the joint to Lana to put away and Allison rose with her and sat back on the couch to watch the show.

Once Lana returned to sit beside her, Tom took the initiative again, using his experience to help the older man remain in his comfort zone. He rose to his knees and Greg followed, then he leaned into Greg again and they kissed. Greg raised a hand to the younger man's neck again while Tom laid his hands on Greg's chest and slowly ran them over his nipples, causing Greg to moan into his mouth. Greg placed his other hand on the younger man's hip, then reached it behind him and firmly grabbed his ass.

Tom's hands lowered and he wrapped one around Greg's own ass pulling them closer together, hardening cocks touching, before his other hand slowly encased Greg's long thick dick and pumped it with a slow and expert hand. Greg tossed his head back and groaned before he pulled Tom into him and bit his neck hard, thrusting himself into Tom's hand.

Lana and Allison watched with heavy lids and fingered one another slowly as they watched the erotic display. They both fondled their own breasts lightly as Greg lowered the hand that was on Tom's neck to his cock and began to stroke him as well. Both men pumped their cocks slowly in the hand of the other, while licking and biting and kissing. Finally, Greg growled into Tom's ear. "I'm ready for you to put the beads inside my ass. But I'd like you to fuck my ass with your fingers first."

Tom felt like someone just poured lava down his stomach to his dick and he pushed Greg forward and ordered him, "on your hands and knees." He picked up the lube and poured a generous amount on Greg's anus and then decided to take a big risk by rubbing his dick between Greg's cheeks and over his tight ass. Greg's eyes widened, as his mind thought 'no' but his body shuddered in pleasure. He looked to the women and Allison was bucking against Lana's fingers. Tom smiled then switched to his fingers, slowly penetrating Greg's opening.

"God, yes… like that." Greg moaned as Tom found his prostate, massaging it gently. Tom reveled in the pleasure filled moans escaping Greg's lips. Tom leaned over him and nipped his earlobe whispering, "maybe next time, you'll be ready for me to fuck you. Maybe tonight, Allison can take the strap on and give you what I know you really need."

Greg didn't expect this direction, but Tom knew his business, because he wanted every bit of that. "Maybe Allison will let you fuck me, too. I know your big cock could make me come hard."

Greg grabbed his shaft and stroked it to Tom's hot words. Then Tom raised back up and withdrew his fingers. He picked up the beads, lubed them and began pushing them in slowly, loving how Greg relaxed for them.

"My turn," he stated simply, and turned his ass to Greg, and receiving a hard slap on one cheek in return.

Greg poured lube all over his cock and used it to smear lube all over the younger man's entrance. He knew he couldn't fuck him, not tonight, but he wanted the other man to see he wanted him. Happy with the application, he slipped his middle finger inside and went straight for his prostate.

Tom moaned. Greg smiled a devilish grin and replace his fingers with the beads. "Promise me you'll let me remove them, too?"

Tom nodded his head. Greg gave him another smack as he heard both women moan, climaxing once more at each other's hands while they watched the scene play out before them.

"Let's head to the shower." He said as he stood and extended a hand to his wife.


	7. Good Clean Fun

**Good Clean Fun**

Allison took Greg's hand, stood, and followed him, mind still reeling from the overwhelming display. She had always teased Greg about him having sex with men. In fact, part of her would not be surprised if Greg ever confessed to really having sex with James Wilson, or to being the bottom for that matter. She also knew he was too open sexually to be ashamed, or need to hide the truth if he had ever been with a man.

He had told her, as they discussed what each was willing to do in the encounter, he had always wondered what being with a man would be like but not enough to initiate an encounter himself. Definitely not enough to bring home a random gay man from a bar, taking a chance on getting a serious STD. If he was going to pay, he would always choose a woman, because he wasn't gay and he wanted to be sure his money was spent on a night he knew he would enjoy. Though he wasn't gay, he was still curious and open to the idea in the right situation.

Allison was well aware the mechanics of gay sex didn't turn Greg off in the slightest, quite the opposite. She had done to him just about everything a man could do to him and he revelled all of it, was excited by her willingness to do anything and everything to him without judgment. More than just willingness, she enjoyed it all as much as he did. It's no wonder they had a hard time getting excited after being reduced to weekend quickies in one of a couple of positions. Both Greg and Allison were open to the idea of anything that felt good, done between consenting adults.

Neither of them had many true virgin experiences left to share with one another sexually, since they came together so late in life. However, the ones they did share were done with the highest degree of love, reverence, and appreciation. Allison felt loved and honored that Greg was sharing his first experience with a man with her. The obvious fact that he was enjoying it, not doing it only to please her, made her horny as hell.

Watching Greg and Tom kiss and stroke each other might have been the most erotic thing she had ever seen, and she had seen a lot. Allison knew Greg. When he bit into the other man's shoulder, it was the sign he had lost himself to the pleasure of it.

It was easy for her to be with Lana. She had been with a woman for fun once in college but, like Greg, it was the opposite sex that really did it for her. Oh, she enjoyed it and she honestly assumed that at some point she would do it again, most likely in a situation similar to the one she was in now, using it to help spice up a committed relationship. Most men she had slept with would have jumped at the chance to have a threesome.

As she got older, inviting a friend seemed less and less a thing she wanted to do because of emotional complications. As the few female friends she had got married, it was put out of her mind all together, because asking another married woman into bed with you and your husband seemed wrong. She didn't want to be _the third person_ in a some other couple's threesome. It was selfish, sure, but it was simply how she felt about it.

Allison and Greg joked all the time in the beginning about hiring a girl, or two or three, and she wondered why he never seriously offered to purchase the experience. Then again, they were so into each other before the kids they didn't need the extra spice. It seemed that now was simply the right time for both of them. She certainly was not disappointed in their choice thus far.

When they reached the bedroom, Greg eyed the kingsized bed and his mind raced with hot scenarios and combinations of lovers that could be made on the large surface. He turned to Allison and smiled down at her. She was so gorgeous; her hair up still up, though some strands had begun to fall during their activities; her mask still on, her long stockings, garter belt and high heels still on, her perfectly waxed pussy framed in red lace.

He raised his hands to her hair, feeling around softly for the pins and clips that held it in place. Removing them one by one, he placed each on a nightstand allowing soft blonde curls to slowly unravel and fall across her shoulders. He reached to the tie of her mask and removed it, setting it down as well. He reached to his own mask, pushed it up and off his face and laid it with hers.

She smiled, taking in for the first time the full picture of his smoothly shaven face. "So that's what you look like under there." Greg was handsome this way but not _her House_. He looked noble and straight laced. It was amusing what a huge difference the lack of facial hair made. His patients would have no clue what they were about to deal with if this handsome man walked into their room. His beard at least gave a hint to his true nature.

"What is that look about?" He asked her as she scrutinized his previously covered features.

"I dunno. You look far too… respectable this way." She traced her fingers along his smooth jawline.

He laughed deeply, pulling her to him and told her, "I guess I'm just gonna have to do so many dirty things with you tonight that you remember I don't do respectable."

"Mmm, fuck yeah you will. I never want to be able to respect you in the morning. Where's the fun in that? You wouldn't be _my_ House otherwise."

"Let's get the rest of these clothes off you. It's fucking hot, but it's not going to work in the shower." Pushing her back gently to sit on the bed, he kneeled down between her legs and raised her foot and pulled off one shoe. His hands glided up her stocking, deftly released each clip before rolling down the silky fabric, kissing a trail along her inner leg for every inch exposed, until it was completely removed. He repeated the act on her other leg.

Tom and Lana stood just inside the door frame watching the couple. They had slipped off their masks and left them with their clothes in the living area. Allison moaned under Greg's attention and his cock throbbed as his nose was filled with the smell of her come. Allison was dripping from the many orgasms received and the ring from the anal beads teased him. He raised a hand to her swollen lips and slipped in two fingers. He fucked her lazily with his dexterous digits for a moment, before retracting them and grabbing her garter belt with both hands and pulling the last bit of her clothing off.

"There we go. All naked and ready," Greg said as he stood, snatching Allison up playfully, tossing her over his shoulder before smacking her ass as he headed to the bathroom. He nodded to the other couple to follow as he made his way to the shower and turned the water on, then deposited Allison in the water while still cold, much to her protest.

"Fuck, Greg! It's freezing in here. What the hell?" She admonished.

"Yeah, and now your nipples are so incredibly hard." He laughed and joined her. Hugging her wet body to him as she shivered and the water heated. Tom and Lana stepped in behind them and shut the glass door.

It was a huge walk in shower with dark brown ceramic tile. There was a detachable shower head, as well as a rain style shower head in the very center of the ceiling. Once the water was warm, Greg turned both on. He grabbed a bar of soap, and began washing Allison. Rubbing himself against her he used her whole body to apply soap to his front, then turned around to let her clean his back. Once they were clean, he whispered something in her ear and she smiled and approached the other couple. Tom was behind Lana, reaching around her body to stroke her while they watched Greg and Allison lather up.

"Tom, Greg would like me to wash you."

Tom was a little surprised she wasn't there for the other woman, but was excited at the prospects. Lana smiled and passed by Allison to stand with Greg. They leaned against the opposite shower wall to watch. Starting at Tom's shoulders Allison lathered his strong arms and chest, then turned him to wash his back. She worked her way down to his firm ass, to the backs of his legs, then circling her hands around them up to his balls to gently massage them. At Tom's soft moan her hands retreated down his leg and back up the other, before turning him again to face her, his lovely prick again inches from her face as she lathered this last part of him carefully, stroking him slowly.

She glanced over to Greg who was stroking himself and fingering Lana's clit while they watched.

"Allison," Greg called to his wife. "I've not been fair with you. You've let me taste Lana, but I've denied you Tom. I know you love a nice, thick, uncut cock in your mouth. If you want to suck him, I want you to do it. Then maybe I'll join you."

Allison looked him in the eye and saw he was quite serious, then looked up to Tom, who smiled down to her, his cock twitching at the sudden turn of events. Tom took the detachable head from the hook and began to wash the remaining soap from his body as Allison continued to stroke him. Once free of suds, she licked him from balls to tip and circled the top of his head with her tongue before taking him in slowly, deep into her throat. "Holy fuck." he hissed out, having never had a client be able to deepthroat him so easily. Of course, he knew she had quite a formidable cock to practice her art on at home.

"That's it, baby, goddamn, you never cease to amaze me with how deep you can take a cock." Greg encouraged as he watched his talented wife start to bob her head, adding her hand with the fast strokes, every few seconds dropping it again to take Tom in fully.

Tom was holding back. His body wanted to yeild and fuck her throat, hard and deep. He watched Greg do it earlier and knew she could take it, but he also knew that this act, until a moment ago, had been a no for Greg. He was happy that Greg trusted him, was turned on by him both as a partner for himself and also for his wife. He didn't want to destroy that fledgling trust by going too fast. As much as Allison and Greg treated them like equal partners in the giving and receiving of pleasure, he remind himself who was actually the whore in this situation, and it wasn't the woman before him, doing these luscious and perfect things with her mouth.

Greg could see the restrain written all over Tom's features. Greg respected him for it, but he hoped Tom would let go. He whispered something in Lana's ear and she raised an eyebrow to him, kissed him deeply as she took his cock in her hand, stroking it firmly. After a moment, they both stepped forward. Lana took position behind Allison, reaching around her to fondle her breasts and clit, and Greg dropped to his knees beside Allison. She pulled up and looked over to him, and he leaned in and took her mouth to his possessively, tasting the precum which tasted much like his own. Then he broke the kiss and took Tom in his hand. Allison reached up and placed her hand with his and they began to stroke Tom together.

He leaned into Allison's ear and told her, "He's holding back. Do you want him to fuck your mouth nice and hard?"

"You know I like it that way," she answered with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Maybe I need to show him how you like it?" He asked. She wasn't sure if he meant he wanted to fuck her mouth or Tom's, but either way she was dripping at the idea of it. A moment later he stood and made his intentions clear.

"Allison, I think it's Lana's turn to get a good cleaning. Tom, I want your mouth on my cock so I can show you how Allison likes her mouth to be fucked."

Allison and Lana stood and began kissing again. Both of them were completely wet and their slick bodies slid over each other's in a titillating way. Allison began to lather the shorter brunette, giving her voluptuous breast extra attention. Greg was so mesmerised by the sight that he didn't notice Tom had taken to his knees until the other man's mouth had surrounded his prick.

 _Damn, he is too fucking good at that!_ Greg thought as he placed his hand on Tom's head, immediately missing having hair to latch onto, but not so much that he still couldn't thoroughly enjoy the wicked things Tom's tongue was doing to the head of his cock.

Allison's hands wandered lower, thoroughly cleaning every crevice of Lana's folds, causing her to need to lean back against the wall of the shower with an excited cry. Allison took the shower head and focused it on her partner's pussy, and Lana yelped as the spray pelted her most sensitive area. With a salacious look back at Greg, Allison dropped to her knees and took the other woman in her mouth for the first time.

"Holy shit, baby," Greg grunted out and thrusted himself deeply into Tom's mouth. Tom let out a satisfied hum as he took Greg deep into his throat and then Greg fucked his mouth hard. Tom gagged, his eyes watering, but he loved it and took every last inch of Greg over and over into his throat.

Lana was writhing against Allison's mouth, enjoying her tongue exploring every nook and cranny and lapping up her slick juices greedily. Lana was impressed, knowing this was her first time giving. Of course, most women understood what they themselves wanted, so Lana had observed through the years that it was hard for a woman to completely suck at eating pussy.

Through the haze of pleasure she was getting from watching her husband suck off Greg and her own gratification, she realized that Allison, who was paying for the show, was missing it completely. "Perhaps we should retire to the bedroom where we can both better observe how beautiful it is when my husband sucks your husband's big beautiful prick?"

Greg was in agreement and pulled out of Tom's mouth with a plop. Greg offered a hand to help Tom stand, while he watched Allison hold Lana back to suck hard on her clit and drive the woman to another screaming climax.

Standing, Allison winked back at Greg. "I hate leaving work unfinished. You know that."

"And I love you for it," he replied and followed her out of the shower. She headed to the rack of towels and handed one to each person before starting to dry herself off.

...

 _A/N:_

 _Had some strange things happen with the post yesterday, so sorry if you were super fast and opened it up to that hot mess. It ate my notes, and I was in too much of a hurry to retype them. Anyway, hope you are still having fun with this one. If so drop a note and let us know! Atavares and like-waves-on-the-beach thank you both again for the time, help and fun conversations!_


	8. The Final Crescendo

_A/N:_

 _ **To (laughs) Stephen Fry:**_ _Oh how I amused I'd be if you were the real SF. :D - You win door prize #1! Yes, I was not so subtly borrowing Tom Hiddleston as a muse for the other man in this story. How could I not after The Night Manager. So go take that cold shower, because I also had House put on the English accent and shave because I really was pairing Hugh/Tom in my own dirty little mind. As for the other woman, that is my tip of the hat to my lovely beta atavares, as it involves her OTP. I'll give folks a hint and say that Lana works with JMo and as a pair they have ships both in and out of character._

 _ **To Guests: 1)**_ _Yes the English accent is dripping with sex._ _ **2)**_ _I am glad you are getting a kick out of the fluff break with Adria. :) I couldn't resist mentioning H/C being parents without giving the kids a little cameo. Since I had featured James a bit in another story, I thought I'd play with the idea of a daughter. Being a daddy's girl myself, I know how in love little girls are with their dads, especially at that age._ _ **3)**_ _If only it were true, and I was involved. But yeah, these are totally the kinds of wet dreams I have and I was taught that it is polite to share._

 _Atavares and like-waves-on-the-beach: Continued thanks for all your work. It is pretty cool having a double beta and the story is so much clearer having a couple extra brains involved, letting me know when I'd gone to pronoun hell and muddled up the fantastic imagery._

…

 **The Final Crescendo**

They dried quickly, and restrained from starting back up until they reached the bed.

Back in the bedroom, Greg laid down on the right side of the large bed and Tom crawled between his legs, licking the tendons on each side of his groin before he gave Greg's shaft a long lick. Allison stretched out beside Greg, far enough away to see everything, and began to touch herself as she watched. Both Greg and Tom let out a grunt of appreciation at the sight.

Lana headed back out to the living area to get the double sided dildo, when she entered the room again, Tom was kneeling before Greg sucking him while Allison watched, legs spread wide, stroking her labia slowly with one finger. Lana walked in and crawled between her legs and added her tongue to Allison's ministrations. Lana raised a questioning eyebrow to Allison, holding the clear blue double headed dildo up slightly in question. At Allison's eager nod, Lana slid one side of the dildo into Allison's vagina.

A low moan escaped both Allison and Greg as the toy filled her.

Tom's mouth was amazing, but thanks to a combination of it being the second round and the viagra boost, he was far from coming. He still had every intention of fucking his wife before their time was up. But for now, he was extremely content to be thoroughly sucked while he watched Lana lie back and push her pussy up to Allison's, burying the other end of the toy in her own vagina. She put her right leg over Allison's left, her left leg under Allison's right, and both women grinded against one another while fucking the cock between them. Each stroked their own clit, allowing themselves to get completely lost in the pleasure of it.

"My god, that is so fucking amazing." Greg spoke with a reverent tone as he took Allison's free hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. They turned their heads to look each other in the eye; to see the evidence of gratification and satisfaction. "God, you're close again, aren't you?" Greg asked. Allison nodded slowly, eyes heavy lidded. "Look at me while you come, baby. I want to see your eyes while you get off on Lana's pussy."

Allison's mouth formed a silent 'oh' as another climax swelled to overtake her whole body, and she forced her eyes to stayed fixed on his. Greg, too, struggled to keep his eyes open fully with Tom taking him in deeply and humming again. Allison's body began to shudder and convulse. Greg loved her so much; watching her come always flooded him with contentment. It was his center, his home. The fact she was also fucking a woman for his enjoyment, as much as for her own, just made it all the more special.

Greg needed to be inside of Allison. Lana was close to her own peek and Greg decided it was time to help the lady out so he could, in good conscious, reclaim his wife. He signaled Tom to stop, pitched his head toward the women and waggled his eyebrows at Tom. Greg maneuvered his body so he was on all fours over the middle of the bed and lowered his face down to where Allison and Lana's bodies met to lick both their clits in turn, then latched onto Lana's sucking it, bringing her peak.

Both women lay before the men breathing hard. "You ladies think you have one more in you? I have yet to fuck my wife and we all need to make good use of our fun back door prizes," Greg asked with a wink.

"I think we can manage," Lana laughed, still breathing deeply.

"That's my girl," Tom encouraged and Lana scooted back, allowing Greg to reach between them and pull out the two headed cock. Greg smiled at Tom and asked him, "Care for a taste?"

"Oh, I'd love one," Tom answered eagerly and the men leaned over the women and each licked and sucked the toy together while their women enjoyed the show.

Pulling back, Tom looked up to Greg, "You know what I would really enjoy? I'd like Allison to fuck you reverse cowgirl while Lana and I lick her juices from both of you. Of course, this is your night, your pleasure, but something tells me you'll enjoy it too."

"I like the way you think." Greg answered and looked down at Allison. "I bet you'd be up for that."

"God yes. And afterwards I am probably going to sleep for three days straight, but it's so very worth it."

Greg took position in the center of the bed, and Allison crawled atop him then kissed him gently before sliding down and turning to face the foot of the bed. Taking his cock in hand, she slide down on his full length slowly, savoring the heat of him, the thickness of his manhood, his length that was a little too penetrating in this position, but deliciously so. She leaned back and he put his arms up and braced her forearms giving her the support and leverage she needed to give better access to Tom's hungry mouth.

She began to move up and down as Tom's long tongue played against her. Tom would lower his mouth each time she paused on an upstroke, to lick Greg's shaft clean, then she would plunge down again. A few times, Tom pulled Greg's throbbing prick from her, sucked it clean before placing the head back to her entrance for her to fuck again. Lana watched from the foot of the bed for a few moments before smacking Tom playfully on the ass and telling him, "My turn to eat, your turn to fuck."

With that, Lana assumed Tom's abandoned post allowing him to mount her from behind and Tom began to fuck Lana in rhythm with Allison. They worked together like a well oiled machine—Lana licking and sucking Allison and Greg as they fucked, as she was fucked by Tom. Allison was first to near her final crescendo. "God, I'm so close, Greg, baby, start pulling the beads."

She leaned forward placing her hands against Lana's back to give Greg the access needed. Greg reached forward and pulled the beads from her ass slowly,while her pussy contract around his straining dick. Despite wanting to collapse back onto his chest, she fought off the afterglow, knowing Greg was getting close too. She rose from him and turned around. Lana grabbed his slick shaft and stroked before aligning the head so Allison could easily sink on him once more. Allison kissed Greg as he drove up into her, so close to his own release. Knowing her husband well, she knew when he reached the edge and called out, "Lana, Greg's ready. Pull the beads."

Allison fucked Greg harder as Lana hooked her finger in the ring and slowly pulled the beads from his tight bottom. His enthusiastic release exploded into Allison, accompanied by a growl before he pulled her into a bear hug and drove out the last few spurts of come sporadically from his sated dick.

As Allison and Greg kissed and enjoyed a moment of afterglow, Tom picked up the pace and drove into Lana hard, yanking the beads from her as she screamed his name and still he drove into her. Greg kissed Allison once more then gently pushed her over to his side. He rose from the bed and walked behind Tom who was slowing his pace once, more drawing out the last little bit of pleasure before his release. Greg reached forward and hooked the ring and pulled slowly as he nipped and sucked at Tom's earlobe, driving Tom over the edge and spraying hotly into Lana as the final bead dropped from his ass.

The final ten minutes of their time was spent in a cozy four person cuddle session. Lana and Allison facing one another with their respective husbands spooning behind, arms draped fully across both couples. Soon, the witching hour came and Lana and Tom reluctantly rose from the bed, made a quick trip to the bathroom to wash up before collecting the toys and heading to the living area to dress.

Greg called to them, without moving from Allison. "Top drawer of the side table. There's a tip there for you. And thank you. We haven't had that much fun with sex in years."

"It was very much our pleasure." Tom answered as Lana retrieved the generous tip from the drawer. "It's rarely like that for us, either. Maybe we'll see the two of you again some time in the future." And with that, they left the sleepy Houses cuddling, slipping into their clothes with the intent to leave them in peace.


	9. Back to Reality

**Back to Reality**

As Tom buckled his belt he heard a buzzing behind him. He looked to the counter and saw a cell phone, with a message on the screen. "Call me as soon as you get this. Plz" He picked up the phone and walked it back to the room, in case it was a real emergency. If not, they could just ignore it and sleep, if it was, he'd be glad he intruded.

"Hey." He whispered as he sat on the bed behind Greg, touching his arm gently. Greg rolled over to his back and took the phone from Tom's outstretched hand with a questioning look. "One of your phone's got a text. It looked like it could be important, so I wanted to bring it to you."

Greg looked down and rolled his eyes. "Thanks. At least they managed to let us have a few hours off." Tom gave him a questioning look. "Kids. I love them, but they never cease to amaze me with their sex interrupting superpowers. They ignore you for hours when you need to mow the lawn or do dishes, but try to get ten minutes alone with Mommy and they suddenly need you right now. By the time I get them off to college, I'm going to be too old for great sex."

Tom laughed at that, remembering all too well. "Ours are just hitting their teens. Now the problem is they never think they need you, unless they need money. On top of that, they know what you are doing when you try to sneak off with with their mother, so you get to try to focus with them making barf noises from the next room or heckling loudly about how you are traumatising them, that parents aren't supposed to have sex. If they had a clue what we do for a living..."

Greg was amused and intrigued. "What do they think you do?"

Tom looking at him, wondering why he didn't know, but then again Allison had set everything up, so maybe Greg never asked. "Well, we run a travel agency that specialises in exotic vacations for couples. So they think we are normal travel agents."

Allison rolled over and stretched out, joining in on the conversation "Yeah, I was looking for a trip when I stumbled on the 'other services.'"

Greg laughed at that. Now it all made more sense. It had been killing him, wondering just what had caused her to dream up this encounter for them.

"Along with setting up vacations, we help match couples who want to swing with other couples and help add a layer of safety with screening and background checking. Some couples want a higher degree of privacy and more of a guarantee the sex will be good, that's where our professionals come in. We have about five sets of escorts who are either married, or might as well be, who work in 'sexual counseling'. That is the 'seedy underbelly' of the business." Tom winked.

Greg was generally impressed with the slick ways high end prostitutes modeled their services to make them legitimate. He always felt they got a bad rap from the world at large. He found many were smart talented people and he would hire them for their other services just as quickly as for sex and was rarely disappointed.

In fact, they still used one of his former hookers as a piano tuner and they set up weekly in-home massages years ago with a male and female hooker because they were far better at it then real massage therapists he had used. Allison, though a little put off by the idea at first, didn't really put up a fuss because she knew it was part of the package deal of a relationship with 'House.' After she got used to the idea, she had to admit that he was right, as usual.

"Here," Greg handed Allison the phone. "Call your nephew and see what couldn't wait. Maybe they're using their superpowers on him and his flavor of the month again."

"God, so help me, if I have to deal with the 'naked wrestling' discussion again, I'm going to kill that kid. You'd think all the babysitting would act as a sex deterrent, or at least get him to remember to lock his damned door first." Allison grumbled as she found his contact and dialed.

"While you do that I'm going to order a pizza," Greg announced happily. The weed combined with the workout of their sex fest had him hungry already.

Tom stood, to make way for Greg to stand. Allison was connected to her nephew as Greg moved from the bed. "Hey Tommy, what couldn't wait 'til morning?" She asked, figuring if it were a real emergency, he would have called and not texted.

On the other end Tommy explained, "I'm really sorry to bother you guys. I put 'em to bed, then James had a nightmare, and that woke up Adria, and now neither of them will go back to bed without talkin' to you guys first."

"Put James on," she told him as she admired Greg's naked ass walking out of the room.

As she talked, Greg went in search of his boxers. Finding them, he slipped them on as Tom and Lana worked to finish dressing and pack up all their things. He was always overly friendly with the working girls he'd hired for sex and plenty of them he hired for things other than sex, just because he always seemed to get along with them better than other people. He was never displeased with their work ethic or their propensity to just want to have fun.

"Hey, I know our time's up and you probably have someplace you'd rather be, but if you guys are hungry, I'm getting ready to order pizza — that isn't a euphemism, I swear. If you wanted to hang out and eat something other than us or each other before you head out, we wouldn't mind. I mean after putting out like that, buying you dinner is the least I can do." He winked, pretending as if they hadn't already been paid well for services rendered.

Lana looked to Tom. "We do have a long drive back, and the pot did give me the munchies."

"Oh, hell yeah, it did," Greg teased, hoping they weren't going to turn uptight now that they had finished the job.

She shook her head at him, in a good natured way. Tom turned to Greg. "It's not really something we normally do. But, we have your credit card on file, if you suddenly need a cream filled dessert." He winked back. It wasn't good to mix business with pleasure normally, but there was something so charismatic about Greg, neither of them could resist getting to know him a little more.

Greg took their order and called it in. As he hung up, Allison entered the living room, still talking on her phone. "It's ok, James. Tommy can stay in your room until you fall asleep and he'll protect you just like Daddy does… I love you too, baby. You want to talk to Daddy… Okay, here he is."

She held out the phone out and Greg took it, hitting the mute. "I ordered pizza for the munchies. I asked Tom and Lana to hang out and eat with us." He leaned in and kissed her, and she gave him a funny look. She wasn't mad at him, in fact she wasn't even surprised. The only class of people he seemed to be able to be himself around with no effort had always been hookers. She was more surprised they'd agreed to stay than anything, but was fine with it. She'd enjoyed her screening and setup phone conversations with Lana immensely and Tom seemed nice.

Greg took a look at Lana, who had put her formal dress back on. "Lana, if you want to ditch the frock to eat, you are welcome to one of my tee shirts, or Allison probably has something you can borrow." She nodded and Allison, who was still naked lead the way to the bedroom to get changed.

Letting out a sigh at the sight of the woman going back to the bedroom, he let his mind wonder to images of what he wished would happen again, before remembering the phone in his hand. Shaking off the thought, he put his brain back in daddy mode. "Hey kiddo. What's up."

"Tommy let us watch Saw and I had a nightmare and I'm scared to sleep. Then Adria called me a 'girl' even though she's a girl."

"Well, nothing is going to happen to you. Nothing you watched on the T.V. is going to jump out and end up in your bedroom. It's just your brain is processing all those scary images and your body's normal fight or flight response kicking in. Mom's right, Tommy will stay with you until you feel safe and fall asleep. He's just as strong as me and he loves you and wouldn't let anything hurt you. Uncle Gabe and Aunt Mariana will be home soon too."

"Okay Daddy. I love you. I'm sorry I interrupted your special night with Mommy."

"It's okay. Don't ever feel like you can't talk to us, kid. We love you. Now put Adria on the phone."

Tom was smiling as he sat at the dining room table, dressed in his suit pants and untucked tux shirt, listening in on Greg's half of the conversation. He missed his daughters being little, even though he was proud that they were turning into fine young women; independence came with a price.

"Adria," Greg said firmly, trying to hide his amusement.

"Yes Daddy," she confirmed she was on the line.

"What did Mommy tell you about calling your brother a girl?" It amused him to no end that she was so much like him, but Allison would have his head if he let this one go; it was one of her pet-peeves. James was no more hurt than anything; both kids had thick skins when it came to name calling (Greg was their father, afterall). James just wanted to get his little sister in some hot water, because that's what siblings do.

"That I shouldn't use my gender as an insult, because it implies that girls are weak or bad,"Adria quoted expertly with a sigh and Greg could feel her eyes roll.

"That's right."

"You called Uncle Chase a girl," she reminded him as a defense, all too aware that he didn't share Allison's opinion on the matter.

He suppressed a snicker, as he leaned back against the table. "I know. But what else has Mommy told you?"

Laughing she answered him, dancing the dance, she knew she had him. "That Daddy is a bad influence on my vocabulary."

"That's right. Daddy is an idiot when it comes to saying the right things. You are much smarter than he is, right?"

She giggled at his self abasement, and called him on his true reason for his talk with her, confirming that she was, indeed, very smart. "I'll try not to call James a girl so that you don't get in trouble with Mommy. Will you sing me the song so I can sleep?"

"Sure baby. Are you in bed?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Put the phone on speaker so James can listen too."

"'Kay, it's on," she informed him a couple of seconds later and he could hear the difference in tone confirming the change.

Taking a deep breath he begins singing a lesser known ballad by The Rolling Stones, a song about an affair that somehow seemed to also seem fitting to Greg during late nights while pacing the room with crying babies, trying to lull them back to sleep. Both kids now requested it any time they had trouble falling asleep.

Honey, is there any place that you would like to eat?

I know a coffee shop down on Fifty-Second Street

And I don't need no fancy food and I don't need no fancy wine

And I sure don't need the tears you cry

Till the next time we say goodbye

Till the next time we say goodbye

Till the next time we say goodbye

I'll be thinking of you

I'll be thinking of you

Yeah, a movie house on Forty-Second Street

Ain't a very likely place for you and I to meet

Watching the snow swirl around your hair and around your feet

And I'm thinking to myself she surely looks a treat

Till the next time we say goodbye

Till the next time we say goodbye

Till the next time that we kiss goodnight

I'll be thinking of you

I'll be thinking of you

Greg ended the song there. He never sang the last verse as part of the lullaby. "I love you guys, now give the phone back to Tommy and go to sleep."

A moment later, Tommy's voice was speaking. "Thanks, Uncle Greg. Sorry for screwing up your date night. I didn't think that…"

"Yeah, you _didn't think_. Seriously, Saw?! I know they don't act like normal 5 and 6 year olds, but they _are_. Maybe I need to take back our house key so you can't _borrow_ the spare bedroom for your afternoon sexipades."

"Look, I said I was sorry," Tommy voiced with remorse.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'll see you tomorrow night." Greg hung up and set the phone on the table.

"You sing well; that was very nice," Lana told Greg as she and Allison walked back into the great room. Lana in shorts and one of Greg's t-shirts and Allison in yoga pants and a camisole. Allison brought a t-shirt and pajama pants for Greg and kissed him as she handed them off.

"Another of his many talents. He also plays piano and guitar," Allison bragged.

The couples spent the next couple of hours laughing and talking as if they were old friends. The pizza came and was consumed. Stories of all kinds were exchanged and Greg even diagnosed an illness in Lana's mother based on clues in a random story the other couple were telling. Even offered to have a look at her, but then found out she lived too far away.

As the night drifted into the AM, Tom and Lana began to gather their things once more and prepared to say their final goodbyes. Greg glanced and the suitcase and wished they would have had time to use everything. Of course he was all for there being a next time, and what fun would it be if they didn't have new things to try? He wondered if Allison felt the same, but that was a discussion to be had in private. For now, he was more than contented with their adventure.

They stood at the door for a final goodbye. Greg shook Tom's hand and Allison and Lana kissed each other's cheeks. Then the men gave the opposite women a chaste peck on the lips. "Until we meet again," Tom said, truly hoping there would be a next time but experienced enough to know not to put the other couple on the spot by asking outright. The subtle hint was all that was needed to convey the willingness on their part for a repeat performance.

With that, Lana and Tom left the room, closed the door behind them, walking hand in hand back to their car, satisfied that they were able to work with what seemed to be a very special couple.

Allison and Greg headed back to the bedroom, stripped and climbed into the bed, with Greg spooning behind Allison. "Thank you. I love you," he whispered into her ear just before they drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow night they'd be back to their normal life, but for now they were content getting to sleep a night with sated bodies wrapped naked in each other's arms.

…

 _A/N:_

 _And so we've come to the end of my little story. I hope folks had a fun time, and please feel free to drop me a line and let me know (I don't need the details on just how much fun you had, but if you want to share them, then by all means. :P)._

 _Let me know if you'd be interested in my every getting this foursome back together. They had lots of unexplored options, since only so much can be done in the time purchased, and really hot and above board escorts are not cheep (I totally looked it up). I probably won't write anything in the next couple of months, but smut writing seems to help with bad writer's block. Since sometime I really don't just want my other stories to be 10 chapters in a row of smut (yeah, I know) little side stories like these are a good way to right the ship._

 _Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited, reviewed, and lurked and, as always, my betas were wonderful. If I had to pay them by the comma, I'd be in the poor house. Luckily they work for the love of it. Hugs and kisses ladies! (lol Funny story: My mother had this electronic box once that muted curse words from TV shows and replaced them with alternate 'good' words via the closed captions. On the strongest setting it replaced the phrase 'have sex' with 'give hugs and kisses.' So after I typed that, my dirty mind laughed because I suddenly felt like I was offering you sex. So a lot of good my mother's 'cuss box' did for me. It just made my mind even dirtier.)_

 _I'm back to working on 'Becoming Us,' so if you were worried, be reassured. It still may be an every other week thing for a while, because of lots of reasons, but I am carving out time._


End file.
